Charlie's Angels
by BlondhairPinkgumSoNotMyForte
Summary: Blond, Black, Brunette, and Red. What do you get when you combine them together? Cute girls that KICK BUTT!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello I'm back with another story! Charlies Angels! Starring...**

**Bella: Um excuse me? Can i ask a question?**

**Me: Ok sure **

**Bella: Yea Why am i always the clumsy one around here? Because in every story i am in I am ethier falling on my face or tripping on something and then falling on my face. WHAT GIVES?!**

**Me: (annoyed look) OK what would you rather have? _AMAZING _martial art skills and the ability to be _graceful _at it, OR get your head smashed in the fight and end up in a BODY CAST!!**

**Bella: (looking sheepish) alright, alright you win!**

**Me: I know i do, IM THE AUTHOR!**

**Bella: (muttering) don't need to brag about it.**

**Me: Ill pretend i didn't hear that. Oh I almost forgot, I don't own twilight or any of its awsome characters  
**

Charlie's Angels

Chapter 1

All is still and quiet. On the edge of town is a small warehouse filled with crates reaching to the ceiling. Moonlight filters down thru the broken rafters. Hidden in the dark, silently watching, three pairs of eyes stare intently into the gloom. The eyes focused on the large barn door. A short while later, the door opened a crack. Six figures filed in quickly and shut the door.

"Eh Tony! Put on a light wills yas?" one of the men called out. After a few minutes of fumbling and cursing, someone finally managed to get a lantern lit. One on the men placed it on one of the crates and they all sat down. One of them remained standing. He was bigger than the rest and had a stocky build. You could tell that he was the leader right away from his black Italian suit to his piercing glare. After he got their attention, he spoke,

"Alright here's the plan," he said, his voice sounding like a huge grease ball. "Silver Tone needs the network to work double time in order to get the 'Big Project' done. Now, He has sent with me a schedule with a series of stations." From the folds of his jacket, he pulled out several blue prints. As he droned on and on describing every single detail, the eyes slowly crawled out of the shadows to reveal three girls. The first one is obviously the oldest with long blond hair pulled into a ponytail and lilac blue eyes. Followed close behind is a skinny girl with a small face surrounded with short choppy black hair and dark brown eyes. Last, a girl taller than the black haired one with similar features, but with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. They slowly walked closer and closer to the gang. They stopped about two feet from the gang and crouched behind some crates.

"Hey Big D!" one of the cronies spoke up with a slight Italian accent. "When are we gonna know what the 'Big Project' is? We've been hearing 'bout it for months now and we don't know what the heck it is!" The girls edged closer. Big D glared at the speaker.

"I don't know the full picture as of yet, but what I do know is that it's gonna be big. And Silver Tone himself will explain everything in due time. Now, back to the plans." The girls groaned a little in frustration.

"Ah…Ah…Ah?"

"Bella, don't sneeze?" The black-haired girl hissed.

"ACHOO!" the brown hair girl sneezed. As one, the entire gang turned towards the girls. The blond glanced side-ways at the black haired.

"Got any bright idea's Alice?" she asked. Alice nodded.

"Yea… Rosalie… Bella… RUN!" All three girls ran towards the exit as fast as they could. The gang bolted towards them. Rosalie jumps and does a side kick to the stomach, causing him to double over. Then someone grabs Alice from behind, putting her arms in an arm lock. She threw her head back, crushing his nose, and causing it to bleed. Yelling, he lets her go. She turns toward him smiling.

"Hi!" she chirped. "Would you like something to go with that bloody nose?"

"Why you little…" he growled, reaching for her.

"I take that as a yes." She said giving him a sharp uppercut.

"ALICE! Don't over do it!" Rosalie shouted while she did a sharp kick to a thugs chest. Meanwhile, Bella was engaged in hand-to-hand combat with a thug who she just about beat. As she was doing a roundhouse to finish him off, she was grabbed by the arm and yanked up until she was nose to nose with Big D.

"Where do you think your going, Missy?" He said laughing as Bella squirmed under his grip. Bella looks up.

"Up and around." Big D looks at her puzzled.

"Wha-" but was interrupted when Bella delivers a strong inner crescent kick to the head. Big D drops her and Bella falls nimbly to the ground.

"Girls!" Bella calls out, "Stop what you're doing, and let's get out of here!"

"OK!" Yelled Alice, giving a thug a final punch and dropping him on the floor. As they ran to the door, they could hear a car accelerating. As soon as they opened the door, a classic green mustang fishtailed in front of them.

"GET IN!" a red head yelled from the driver's seat. As soon as the girls got in the car, Rosalie yells from the passenger's seat,

"DRIVE VICTORIA DRIVE!"

"Alrighty" Victoria said brightly as she puts her foots hard on the gas pedal. As they speed down the road, Rosalie turns to Victoria and asks,

"You didn't forget, did you?"

"No" Victoria replied smiling. Alice turned in her seat and looked back. She saw the thugs yelling and cursing.

"Victoria, what did you do?" asked Alice.

"Oh, I slashed the tires, took out the engine, and drained all the transmission fluid out of their cars." Victoria replied simply. Rosalie patted her red head in sisterly affection. Then slumps in her seat.

"That was the closest shave ever." She sighed. Turning her light blue eyes to the rear view mirror, Victoria looks puzzled at Alice.

"What happened?" she asked. Alice pointed to Bella and said,

"Bella sneezed," she said, giving her a disgusted look. Bella was taken aback,

"Hello! It was dusty in there!"

"Well why didn't you hold it in like I did!"

"Well I'm not you!"

"Girls, stop fighting." Rosalie sighed shaking her head.

Meanwhile, at the barn, Big D was on the phone.

"What happened?" a cold voice asks.

"Charlie's Angels, Silver Tone. They found us out. And they took the plans. I don't know how it happened."

"I don't care!" Silver Tone snapped.

"Sorry, it won't happen again."

"No it won't, I've got to go-"

"Wait! What about Charlie's Angels?"

"Don't you worry about it. Let me handle that-"

**(The line goes dead)**

_**Ok Creepy! LOL I hope you all enjoy it! now for the next chapter i need the name for a combination of chemicals that could cause a small explosion. The person who gives me the name of this mix of chemicals will get virtual cookies and the name will be in the next chapter. REMEMBER this is a SMALL explosion, don't want the house to blow up! and some reviews would be AWSOME! R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally i got this posted! im sorry that it took so long! Summer job and all. I don't own the Angels, charlie, Silver Toned or UNknown ( by the way, ill give brownie point to the one who guesses who mr. unknown is!) chiao**

Chapter 2

"Hey Rosy" asked Alice as the green mustang speed along. "Who's doing dinner tonight?" Rosalie tiredly looked over her shoulder.

"I think it's my turn. But honestly, I just want to take a shower and order something out. Any ideas?"

"Can we order Chinese?" Alice piped up.

"No Alice" Victoria said, shaking her head, "You know that I'm allergic to the Sweet and Sour sauce."

"Well you are practically allergic to anything red." Bella pointed out. "Red sauce, red candy, red soda. And you consider yourself a red-head!" Victoria glared at her.

"Well what do you suggest we should order…Sneezy?" She replied sarcastically. Bella's eyes narrowed at her.

"I thought perhaps we could order pizza." Bella answered with her arms folded across her chest glaring at Victoria.

"Good idea. Half pepperoni and cheese?" Rosalie asked. She was met with a nod all round.

A short while later, the car pulled onto a hidden driveway partially covered with trees and brush. A few minutes later, the driveway cleared to reveal a meadow with a blue lake and a house beside it. The house itself stand at about three stories tall and made completely out of wood. It look just like any other house you could find in up-class neighborhood.

"Now girls," Rosalie stated as the car came to a complete stop and they all started to pile out. "I want you in the shower and ready for the briefing in 15 minutes. That means no checking or working on experiments Alice." She added looking at Alice with a knowing look. Alice sighed loudly.

"For the last Fruggin Time! I'm SORRY!" Victoria and Bella giggled.

"Well you did blow a chunk out of the ceiling." Bella said giggling. Alice glared at her twin.

"Well SOMBODY happened to let THE DOG into the LAB knowing that I was WORKING IN THERE!" Bella pointed at Victoria while Victoria pointed at Bella.

"Her dog" They said in unison. By then they reached the front door. When Rosalie undid the latch and opened the door, a flash of gold whirled by. It landed right on top of her and started to lick her face.

"VICTORIA!" Rosalie yelled as she struggled to get the golden retriever off her. "I thought I told you to put Ditto away before we left?" Victoria shrugged.

"Sorry I forgot." As soon as she said that, the porch disappeared and the girls ended up sliding down a long tunnel. A few seconds later, the girls landed on a pile of beanbags in the middle of a large cavern. The cavern itself is a large light room filled with assorted spy equipment, gadgets, and weapons. In addition, in one corner, it was designed for training with punching bags, weights, and assorted gym equipment. Rosalie narrowly looked over at Bella.

"Let me guess, you forgot to unlock the alarm system before we got here?" Bella opened her mouth to smart back; but before she could say anything, a male voice replied.

"I'm afraid I did that girls." The girls smirked and rolled their eyes, as if they knew it all alone.

"Hello Charlie." They said in unison. Ditto barked her greeting.

"Still it's very good off you girls to 'drop in'." The British mans voice continued with a chuckle. The girls got up and brushed themselves up. Rosalie spoke up.

"So Charlie, Do you want to know how the mission went?"

"Don't worry about that." Charlie replied. "I saw the whole thing." The girls looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Alice said shyly. "How come we didn't see you?"

"I was watching from a distance, Alice. I do recall that it was quite dusty in that barn. Right Bella?" Bella flushed and ducked her head.

"Don't worry." Charlie said reassuringly. "I'm not mad at you, but you will remember next time right?" Bella nodded. "Good! Now did you find out anything about the 'Big Project'?" He asked.

"Unfortunately no." Rosalie replied. "Apparently Silver Toned is not telling his cronies anything yet. But we did manage to get the list and plans to each of his targets." She pulled out them out and studied them closely. She frowned a little. "Though, it's very odd…" She trailed off as she turned the plans this way and that to look at them better. The other girls crowded round to see better. Ditto sat close to Victoria, looking up at her.

"What's odd Rosy?" Victoria asked after a while.

"These are all manufacturing plants." Rosalie answered. "One in each national country. What do you think of this Charlie?"

"Hmm. That is strange. Considering that this is Silver Toned, it could be anything. I will look into it. Now you girls need to go to bed. Tomorrows the first day of school, so I want all of you to have a good nights sleep. Good night girls."

"Good night Charlie." One by one, the girls went up a hidden staircase, which led up to the main floor. All except Victoria and Ditto.

"Is there something you need Victoria?" Charlie asked puzzled.

"Yes, I was wondering if you found anything. About where I came from, who my parents are?" There was a slight pause. Then,

"I have some good, bad, and weird news. The good news is that I found out that your mothers name is Emily Cacciatore. However, the bad news is that while she was hiking in the mountains, she was mauled and killed by a wild bear. Her face was hardly recognizable." All the while, Victoria was silent. Then she asked,

"What's the weird news?"

"The weird new is that while I was looking through your mothers records on my computer, I clicked on a file that was about your father and a virus infiltrated my computer. Once I had the virus out and I tried to find the file, it was gone. Like he does not want to be found. I am sorry Victoria. I will try to find him. Ok?"

"Ok." Victoria said quietly. "Come on Ditto." She called to the dog. Ditto followed her up the stairs. "Good night Charlie." She called out.

"Good night Victoria."

Somewhere in a dark room, Silver Toned is debriefing with his right hand man.

"You do understand the mission I have for you?" Silver Tone asked. A voice replied in the shadows

"You want me to try and swoon a Charlie Angel. That shouldn't be too hard." Silver Toned chuckled slightly.

"You can have which ever one you want. However, try to keep your mind focused on winning the girls trust. Once you have her trust, learn from her where the plans are kept. For I need those plans back so I can complete the Big Project'. You think you can handle that?" The shadowed figure laughed wickedly.

"Silver Tone, if you asked for a single fish, I'll bring back the sea."

"Excellent." Silver Toned replied with a smiled that would put all villains to shame. As the shadowed figure headed toward the door, Silver Toned called out.

"Oh, by the way, have a good day at school."


End file.
